Finnick's Hunger Games
by HanaBouzenada
Summary: It's the 65th year of The Hunger Games, and Finnick Odair has been chosen. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hear my father call my name from downstairs. It must be time to go. I take one last look at my room and head down the stairs. "Ah, there you are. We were beginning to think you'd run away!" he says with a chuckle. I manage a small smile, but my father must notice my anxiousness, as he says "it'll be fine, Finnick. Your name's only in there three times, it's very unlikely you'll get picked."

"Just one moment," I say, "I-er-I forgot something upstairs." Just for a minute, I need to hide away from it all, from all of this worrying. So, before my parents can say anything else, I hurry upstairs.

I bash the door open, but when I realise how much of a noise it made, I quickly rush to hold it so it doesn't bang against the wall. I quietly close it and sit on my bed. It's not me I'm worried about. I know it is unlikely I will be picked, and even if I am, I think there is a chance I might be able to win. No, it is Annie. Annie, the small, timid girl from across the street. I'm not even sure if she remembers me. But I remember her. I see her every day, when she walks to school, when she goes to the market. This is her first year, as she turned twelve in February. If she gets picked... I don't want to admit it, and it pains me more than anything, but it is unlikely she will win. She is so fragile, she couldn't hurt a fly. I walk to my bedroom window, I need some fresh air. And that is when I see her. There she is, walking out of her house with her mother, father and older brother. How old must he be now? 16, maybe 17? What if he gets picked? Annie definitely won't be able to cope with that. All of these thoughts race around my head, when I hear my mother from downstairs, "Finnick! Finnick, darling, we must be off now." I walk out of my bedroom, with the sight of the girl I am in love with in my mind.

The Hunger Games sicken me. Every year since the Dark Days, all twelve districts must choose one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen to go into an arena and fight, fight until only one person is still alive. How can they do that? And what makes it worse is that some people have their name put into the reaping bowl more times, in exchange for tesserae; a years supply of oil and grain for one person. So that people have enough to live on, they are more likely to be chosen to go into the games where they will probably meet their death. Luckily, I've never had to sign up for tessarae, so my name is only in three times. Once when I was twelve, twice when I was thirteen, and three times now that I am fourteen. Annie has had to sign up. I am not quite sure how many times her name is in, but her family have never had enough to eat.

We have reached the square in front of the Justice Building by the time that these thoughts have managed to leave my mind. From here you can see the sea that surrounds the majority of the District 4. We have the most coastline out of all of the Districts, I suppose that's why our industry is fishing. My train of thought cuts off when my mother turns to me, "you'll be fine, Finnick. Don't you worry about anything.". Then she kisses me on the forehead, and my father simply says "It's okay" and pats me on the back. They join the rest of the residents of District 4 at the back of the crowd. I join the square of people inside the rope that marks everyone else my age. And I stand there, waiting for Helda Backshaw, the District 4 escort, to choose who will be this years tributes. As I casually scan the crowd, I see her helplessly standing there. Her long, brown hair has been crafted into a wonderful piece upon her head. She turns around but I turn away; I fear she'll see the anxiety in my eyes.

Then Helda Backshaw arrives on stage. Being from The Capitol, her choice of style is no surprise. It seems that this year her colour is yellow – yellow wig, yellow lipstick, a yellow dress that looks like it was made from the feathers of some form of exotic bird. "Attention!" she calls into the crowd. Everyone quietens, the reaping is about to begin.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 65th Hunger Games!" As usual, we first see the video made by The Capitol, to remind of us of the purpose of The Hunger Games. There were thirteen districts who were in a similar situation to how we are now, and they rebelled against The Capitol. However, they were defeated, and twelve districts remained. In order to stop us rebelling again, they created The Hunger Games, to make sure they have complete control over us.

As the film ends, Helda walks back towards the microphone. "Now is the time to pick this years tributes!" My stomach turns, what if it's her? No, it will not be. I need to get this thought from my mind. I see Helda reach into the reaping bowl to pick the female tribute. Her hand grasps a piece of paper, delicately sealed with a Capitol mark on the front. "And this years female tribute from District 4 is..."

'Not Annie, not Annie, not Annie' I think.

"Thalia Overwhill!"

I know her. Not very well, but I know that her family make fishing nets for a living, and they have always done well at that. They've always had enough to live on, not to say that they're rich, but they've never been in times of need. At least it's not Annie. Thalia walks up to the stage; she's only 12, how is she going to cope? I can see her family at the back of the crowd, her father is crying his eyes out and her mother has sank to the floor. I can't imagine what it must be like for them."Now, it's time to choose the male tribute!" I hear Helda call. I'm not as worried as I was before, I know it's very unlikely that I will be chosen. Helda grabs another piece of paper, and walks to the middle of the stage. "Finnick Odair!"

It takes a moment before I realise what has happened. Everyone is looking at me. How can I, fourteen year old Finnick Odair, son of a fishmonger, be going into The Hunger Games? There must be some kind of mistake. My name was only in there three time. Out of the hundreds of people who it could be, I was chosen? Everyone in front of me has parted to make a path for me to go to the stage. But I'm just standing there. Someone from behind gives me a small push, that's when I realise I have to go. I slowly walk towards the stage – I see Helda ushering me to her. I walk up the steps to stand near Thalia. I never realised just how many people there were at the reaping, seeing them all together shows me how many people I will be fighting for. I see my mother and father in the crowd. I catch my mothers gaze; she stares at me right in the eye, and I can tell she is telling me something. I hear her voice in my head, 'you can do it, Finnick. You can do it.' Then I turn to my father. 'You are strong. You can beat them,' he would say. My mother is crying, my father comforting her. I only look away when I realise this will be my last time that I will be able to see Annie before I go into The Hunger Games. Before we travel to The Capitol, all of the tributes have a few minutes with their loved ones to say goodbye. But she won't come, I know that for sure. I doubt she even remembers me, it was so long ago that it happened. So, I search for her in the swarm of people. And there she is. She is looking around, I don't know what for. Then she turns to face the stage, and we look deep into each others eyes. This is the first time that I truly get to see the beauty of her. Her eyes are such a beautiful, deep green colour. I notice something in her eyes, but I can't place it. Sadness? Relief? Anger? Longing? It is only when Helda grabs my arm that I notice she has been talking throughout all of this. I am forced to break our gaze, and I turn towards the Justice Building behind me. "Happy Hunger Games!" Helda says, "and, may the odds be ever in your favour!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And here I am. Sitting in this room, soon to be going to The Capitol, where I will go into The Hunger Games and probably die. It doesn't pain me to admit it anymore; I have said it some many times in my head. At first I couldn't even say the words, to think that in the next few weeks I will die... but now, now they are just words, meaningless almost.

Now I will get to see my family for the last time, just to say goodbye. My mother and father will come, that's all I think, I don't think there's anyone else who cares enough. Annie won't come, she doesn't even know who I am. But for those few minutes before I got taken away, I almost thought she did remember, that she recognized me. I don't know whether I actually thought that or whether I'm just hoping, but I could see it in her eyes, she _knows _me. But that won't do anything now, she won't come, that's all I'll have to remember her by.

I wonder how Thalia is. I expect she's sitting in her room crying, and I don't blame her. It's strange because I would have expected someone to volunteer in her place. District 4 are traditionally one of the three Career districts, along with District 1 and 2. There are special academies in which kids train for The Hunger Games, they learn how to throw a knife and how to fight with a sword. At the reaping, they volunteer, they see it as an honour. Personally, I think the idea is sick and so do my family, that's why I've never attended one. That's why it's strange that nobody volunteered for her, all of those people who train in those academies and nobody offered to take her place. Now I think about it, nobody volunteered for me either. There are less kids who train for The Hunger Games in District 4 than in 1 and 2, but it's still strange to me.

The room is painted a lovely cream colour, with gold furniture everywhere I turn. There's a chandelier hanging from the ceiling; I can't imagine how much it must've cost, but to the people from The Capitol I guess it's nothing. Suddenly, the solid gold doors open. "Get off me!" I hear my mother saying, it seems that the Peacekeeper has her by the arm. They tumble in, and my mother quickly runs towards me. She hugs me so tight I can feel the blood draining from my fingertips. Eventually my father has to prise her off me as we only have a few minutes. "Look, Finnick," he says, I can tell he is trying to stop himself from crying, "you're going to be okay. You'll be fine. You're a fighter, you know how to survive outdoors, a lot better than those bloody District 1 kids who've had everything all their lives." Then he hugs me, almost as hard as my mother did but not so much that he's cutting off my blood curculation. Then I turn to my mother.

"Mum. I-" I don't know what I was actually going to say, but then I hug her again, not caring about how hard she does this time. Wiping the tears away, she finally lets go,

"Finnick, I... I remember when you were born, you were such a little baby boy. And when your father saw you for the first time. He couldn't take his eyes off you. Always smiling, always laughing, always so happy-"

I don't know why she is telling me this now, but I can't bear it any longer. "Mother, stop-"

"And I remember when-"

My father puts his hand on my mothers shoulder and she starts crying into him, while he pulls me closer. It will be this that I'll miss the most, the comfort of my mother and father whenever I need it. But I must be strong. I have to, for their sakes as much as mine. Pulling away, I say, "i'll be fine. Really, I will be. I'll be home before you know it."

At that exact moment, a Peacekeeper comes in through the door. "Time's up," he says, and a few more Peacekeepers walk in so that they can take my mother and father away. They hug me once more, holding on for as long as they can before they're taken away. My mother is the last face I see, the tears on her face glisten in the light. I wonder if they were ever picked for The Hunger Games. I mean, I know they were never picked, otherwie we would live in the Victors Village with more money than we'd ever need. But maybe they were picked and someone volunteered for them. I guess I'll never know, not right now anyway.

And now, I wait. Wait for Helda, or a Peacekeeper, someone to take me on the train where I will go to The Capitol. I try to imagine what it's like there. The Capitol lifestyle doesn't appeal to me, you have to look a certain way, act a certain way, be a certain person. I'd rather stay in District 4. You can be who you are, without having to worry about everyone else.

I start to slowly, very slowly, fall asleep, when the door once again bashes open. I expect it to be someone to take me to the train that will go to The Capitol, but no. There she is. Annie Cresta, standing so beautifully in the doorway. I see a few Peacekeepers behind her, they must be the ones who opened the door, she wouldn't have made such a noise. They shut the door, but she doesn't do anything, she just stands there. So do I, looking deep into her eyes. There they are again, that lovely, green colour. I try to hear what she is thinking, but I can't, I don't know her well enough. Suddenly, she runs towards me and throws her arms around my neck. I hold on as long as I can; I've been waiting for this moment for so long. She hugs me tight, and I hug her tight back. I never want to let go, but eventually she does, and again we look each other in the eye. Then I realise how little time we have left, so I have to break our gaze.

"Why, why did you come?" I ask.

"I just... I had to see you one last time, before you went." I never realised how sweet and innocent her voice is, she may be twelve but she sounds like a small child, though it is the most soothing sound I have ever heard.

"I remember, you know. I remember that time that you saved my brother. And I remember what you said. I remember you."

She remembers! I never thought she would. This is all I could have ever dreamed of.

It was a few years ago that it happened, when I was eleven and she was nine. None of her family knew how to swim, they didn't need to, they made fishing nets. It's strange really, because living in District 4 you'd expect everyone to know how to swim. Neither her nor her brother had ever been near the water, and her brother was especially frightened. I'd heard him talking about it, and I'd seen how he is when he's near the sea. So one day, I was walking along the beach when I heard someone screaming. I recognised the voice, it was Annie. I'd seen her at school, I'd never properly spoken to her because we were in different years, but I knew it was familiar. There was nobody else around, I had to go to her. She was yelling for someone to help her brother; he was in the water, not being able to swim, he was close to drowning. I figured he must have been trying to learn to swim but went too far out into the water and couldn't come back in. Annie was on the beach screaming, I could see the tears on her face. Without a second thought, I swam out to him and brought him back in. I'd never even spoken to any of them, but I couldn't bear seeing her so upset and if I didn't I know I would have felt worse than I ever had before. It took a while, especially because he was a few years older than me so he was taller and larger, but finally I got him to shore. Annie ran to him, fell on the sand and that's where they stayed. I couldn't help but love the beauty of it, being an only child myself I would never get that chance, I would never be able to have a brother or sister to love and care about. But what happened after that is what I remember her by.

After a few minutes, her brother still lay on the sand, but she looked up at me. She looked me right in the eye, like she did just now and at the reaping. That's why I thought her eyes were familiar at the reaping, because I knew I'd seen them before. She looked at me, and from that point on I knew I loved her. I was only eleven, but everything about her was just so amazing that I couldn't take my eyes off her. I thought about all of the times that I saw her at school. Like I said I'd never really spoken to her, but I knew who she was, and then I realised that I'd actually seen her a lot. I'd never acknowledged her, but I knew that she was there and that's why I knew I loved her. Sometimes I'd catch her walking down the hall or I'd see her in class, and there'd be something about her. I had to tell her, I couldn't keep all of these feelings to myself. So I walked over so I was standing just a short distance from her. And I told her I loved her. That was it. I told her I loved her and I walked away. She didn't say anything, she just looked shocked, but now I think about it maybe that wasn't shock. Maybe it was relief, that I'd said it first so she wouldn't have to. Or maybe I'm just hoping. I guess I'll never know now...

Actually, yes, I will know. I could ask her now. I've got nothing to lose. But before I can, before I can get all of these thoughts out of my head, she speaks again.

"And I came here to say... to say..."

"What? You came here to say what?"

"I..." I have no idea what she's going to say, but I have to know, and time is running out.

"I meant it, you know. What I told you that day. When I told you I loved you. I didn't expect you to say it back, but... I don't know."

"I'm only twelve. I don't know how to love, Finnick. But if you win these games, if you come back... maybe things will be different. Maybe I will be able to love. Maybe... I... I'll be in love with you."

At that moment, the Peacekeepers come into the room. "No!" I call. I have to talk to her. I have to. As she is walking, or being dragged, I should say, out of the room, she calls to me. "Finnick! Win for me!"And then she is gone.

Win for her? How can I win for her? But if she wants me to win, if she wants me to come back, that must mean something. I have to do it. I have to win. For Annie more than myself, I don't know why, but I have to.

Helda then walks in, to finally take me to The Capitol. I don't want to go, but I can't stay here forever, so I might as well get this whole experience over and done with. Get back home to Annie. "Come on then Finnick, time to go!" I follow her out of the room, The Hunger Games has begun.


	3. Chapter 3

I see Helda has already collected Thalia, so we head straight to the train. We have to walk through crowds of people, some cheering, some crying, some shouting. I see people I know, but it doesn't have a major impact on me. Soon we're at the train. I'm astounded by the sheer size of it; there can't be a great deal of people going on this one. But, then again, this is The Capitol, I don't why I'm still surprised.

As soon as we walk in, my jaw drops. There are plush sofas everywhere I look, gold lights hanging from the ceiling and platters of food piled high with all kinds of goods. I imagined the train to be something like this, but I never imagined it would be this extravagant. I try to take in the immensity of it all, but I don't know if I can. It's so different to what I'm used to – it's like I'm in a different world. "Now, I know you must be very taken aback by all of this, but I must ask you to take a seat and I will go fetch your mentor! It's all very exciting, don't you think?" Helda says. Neither me nor Thalia answer, she looks as shocked as I am. Nonetheless, our minds seem to register what we said even if our faces don't, so we walk over to two chairs on the other side of the room. They're so comfy, it feels like I'm about to fall through them. Back home, I'm used to wooden chairs and lumpy mattresses, not this.

After a while of waiting, I turn to Thalia. I don't know much about her, so now would be a good time to start. "Um, hi," I say. Thalia turns to look at me, but her eyes show nothing. Not upset, no anger, nothing. I can tell she's been crying, but it seems that she looks right through me. Then I think of something I want to know about her. "Do you... do you know somebody called Annie Cresta?"

"Yes."

"Has she, I mean, well yeah, has she ever... mentioned me?"

Thalia's face goes blank. She turns away from me; it almost looks like she's going to faint. I don't know what to make of it, so I decide just to wait for Helda to come back with out mentor. Suddenly, she speaks again.

"Yes. She has mentioned you."

"Really? What does she say?"

"I don't know. She hears your name and her face lights up, but then she looks sad. Like she wants to be happy that she knows you, but she knows she shouldn't."

I don't know what to make of it. I guess Thalia knows Annie because they're in the same year at school, but I didn't think she'd know anything about her. I turn away and face forward; I don't think now is the time to talk, especially about Annie. But then Thalia speaks again. Her voice sounds stronger than it was a moment ago, as if she wants to talk about this because it will keep her mind off everything else that's happening around us.

"There _is_ this one time she mentioned you. It was a few months ago. We were learning about different kinds of fish in school. The ones we can eat, the ones we can't. The teacher asked about the best ways to catch a fish. I was sitting right next to Annie, and I heard her mumble under her breath 'Finnick would know'". Thalia must see the shock on my face. Annie thought of me? When she thought of fish, she thought of me? Maybe she does love me. Or maybe I'm being delusional. Before I can decide which, Thalia carries on.

"I didn't know who you were at the time. Annie thought nobody heard, but I just about caught it, so I whispered to her, 'who's that?' I could tell she didn't want to say anything, as if if she started talking about you, she would never stop. But eventually she said back, 'just somebody I know. He would know the best way to catch a fish.' The teacher heard, because she stopped her sentence and said to Annie 'what's that?' I replied 'Annie was just talking about someone who is experienced in catching fish'.

'And who would that be?'

At that point, Annie looked up from what she was doing. She seemed to have a piece of cotton in her hands that came off her dress and was tying it in knots for some reason, I still don't know why. It was like if she didn't repeatedly knot it, it would fall apart. She said 'Finnick Odair. He lives down my street'. And that is all I know."

I wonder what emotion shows on my face, because I don't know what emotion I'm feeling inside. I can't help smiling. Was I right to tell her I loved her when I saved her brother? I was only eleven. How did I know what love is? Then again, now I'm only fourteen, and I seem to be sure that I love her. I wonder if I actually did. To this day I still don't know how I knew. I think it was that moment when I looked deep into her eyes. Even though we'd never spoken before, it was as if I'd known her for years. As if those eyes reminded me of home.

"Did she really say that? Only a few months ago?" I ask Thalia.

"Yes"

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me."

"It's okay. It's better than talking about what's going on right now." Then I see it again. That look of emptiness on her face. She's only twelve, what is this doing to her inside? She must know she will die. I hate to admit it, and it kills me, but we can't deny it. She's seen the previous games, she knows that the young ones never go far. And she's so small and fragile, she wouldn't hurt a fly. How is she going to kill anyone? The answer: she won't. And it almost makes me cry, because I don't want her to die. I don't want to die. Why do 23 of us have to die?


End file.
